


How to Confess to a Warlord

by Insomiak



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alfay, takes place at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomiak/pseuds/Insomiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayt tries to confess his feelings.  Albel doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Confess to a Warlord

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved these two for like a decade and I've finally written something for them (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و In the game, the communicators are used to translate, since they don't all speak the same language being from different planets. 
> 
> Fayt is studying Symbiological Genetics at uni, and I think he'd want to go home and finish school, given that he's a bio weapon and can use Symbiology and all. I made up that he only has a year left. I'm assuming they can't use the portals after beating Luther. Also, I made up how far Earth is from Ellicor II.
> 
> Enjoy ❤︎

 

 

 

 

 

_It's alright, I trust you._

 

* * *

 

   "You..."

   Fayt looks down at his feet.  Trying to explain himself to Albel the Wicked is a bit like staring down a dark abyss with the intent to jump but the uncertainty of flight.  If he jumps - and Fayt really wants to, has wanted to since Albel had gone after the Crimson Scourge, had said _I hate nothing more than myself_   like he meant it, like he forgot the others were behind him. He wants to jump, to try, but there might not be anyone there to catch him.  He'll just crash and shatter.

   "I wanted to tell you something."

   The crystalline light from the computer bathes the guest room of the Diplo in blue.  Fayt would be lying if he said he isn't aware of how it brings out a distracting contrast in Albel's red eyes. 

   "I know it's weird for me to just... be in here."

   "You mean barge into my room at night?  Do Earthlings not sleep?"  

   Fayt steps further into Albel's room, folding his arms.  "We've shared rooms before," he says, "You've seen me sleep.  Ellicorians and humans have a lot in common.  I mean, you breathe more noble gasses than we do, but we're..." Albel's expression grows tired.

   " _What_ do you want."  He's practically hissing.  

   Fayt clears his throat and is reminded of his father, because he used to do that, clear his throat, whenever he wanted to say something important.  "I, I want to tell you - "

   "You already said that." Albel flips a long wrapped ponytail over his shoulder, scoffing breathily and turns his head to the side.  "Don't waste my time."

   Fayt blinks, smiles sideways, a little amused at his arrogance.  

   "Speak, worm."

   It's a little twisted, but he likes the way Albel talks down to him.  He doesn't mean a word of it anymore.  It's more like he's teasing Fayt, or testing out how far he can push until the Earthling pushes back.  And he likes it, getting teased by someone who can suck the life out of another living thing without breaking a sweat (every time he sees his Vampiric Flash, Fayt's knees go a little weak), someone who is feared by nations, someone who was once wicked but now, after everything, just has an insatiable thirst for endless power.  Something Fayt can't understand, but nothing _evil_ , just intense. 

   And, someone who's changed enough to make Fayt's heart swell with pride every time Albel shows he's with them, part of the team: heals someone in battle, teaches Peppita some more aggressive combat, or helps Sophia cook.  

   But all of his... _Any_ of the pride Fayt feels about Albel's emotional development since they met is misplaced.  Albel is not his to feel proud for, even if they are friends.  He didn't grow to impress anyone. Not his father, not Woltar, and not any of his current comrades.  He did it for himself and that more than anything drives Fayt absolutely _crazy_ because it means he's _trying_ and makes him think ridiculous things like _Maybe we could stay on Ellicor together for awhile.  Maybe we could travel the galaxy together.  Maybe I’d be good for him. Maybe he'll come live on Earth while I finish school._

   Yeah, right.  _Albel_ doing something like laundry or paying rent and being civil day after day... it wouldn't happen.  He'd snap after a few days, the culture shock alone would be too much.  Fighting isn't common practice on Earth.  They might label him as a menace to society, and he'd never be allowed on the planet again.  Besides, he has no reason to follow Fayt, anyway, even if he could somehow survive the calmness of Earth.  Because this is absoutely way more than probably entirely one-sided.  But that doesn't make Fayt’s brain stop thinking about it.

   "What is it?  You're not acting like yourself." Albel glares as he says it, more accusing and irritated than any sort of worried.  

   "I..." Fayt sets his arms down along his sides.  He can feel them shake a little; he's suddenly aware of the fact that Albel is taller.  "Look, sometimes, you can be rude. But - "

   "Rude?  I merely put filthy little maggots in their place."

   Fayt huffs lightly through his nose.  "Yeah, _and_ you're rude about it, but I don't think you mean what you say, not exactly.  You call us names but you stay with us."

   "Just to improve my own skill, fool."

   Fayt locks eyes with him.  "I don't believe that."

   Albel shrugs.  "Believe what you want."

   "You wouldn't stay with us if you hated us."

   "I stayed with that old fool."

   "Woltar?" Albel nods with a calm grimace. "I don't think you hate him, either." 

   "Whatever."

   Fayt takes a step forward, heart beat ringing.  "And I know you like traveling the galaxy.  I've seen the way you look out at the stars."

   Something about Albel snaps, something in his eyes, and it makes Fayt freeze.  "Shut up.  What's your point?  Did you come here to humiliate me?"

   "No," Fayt says, slowly.

   "Then get to the point!  We're going our separate ways tomorrow, and I've had enough of you aliens as it is."

   Fayt deflates and then flares with alert intention all at once.  He's nervous, he realizes with surprise.  It's not something he feels very often.  (Maybe from the biological engineering?  Maria's hardly ever nervous, either.  But Sophia's pretty anxious.)   Fayt can't even look at the older man in front of him, leaning against the far wall in the blue lit guest room.  He's never done something like this before.  He'd always assumed he'd never _feel_ like this, let alone for someone born lightyears away.  Someone so dark and violent, quick yet careful, and so frustratingly complicated that Fayt wants to bang his own head against a wall until it all makes sense.

 _Interesting_ , Sophia had said, _you find him interesting_. Followed soon by, _But be careful_ , _okay?  I know you said he's changed, but he’s done some really nasty things._

   "Speak!"

 _Dammit_.

   How the heck is he supposed to tell someone like Albel Nox that he's head over heels for him?

   Fayt sits down on the bed, taking a slow breath.  "Do you remember that night in Peterny?" He grins a bit as he finishes, "When you almost cut my head off."

   "I told you, I missed on purpose.  But if you don't get on with it… We could do a re-enactment.  I've become much stronger, you know."

   "I know." Fayt looks at his hands on his lap, opens and closes them into fists.  "Do you remember what you asked me?"

   Albel flashes a wolfish snarl at him.  "Why are you bringing this up?  Are you calling me weak?"

   "No, I - "

   "I was a bit lost at the time, that's it.  I don't care if you hate me now."

   Fayt shakes his head.  "That's not what I..." He glances at the swordsman's frown and stops.  Not out of fear, Fayt has never been scared of Albel.  This isn’t working, though.  “Remember when you destroyed that machine when we were at the Kirlsa training facility?  You - "

   "I did that to get those trespassers off my turf."

   Fayt grins.  "That's not what you said at the time."

   "Guess you misheard."

   Fayt looks away from his hands and up at Albel, trying to flood his voice with sincerity.  With how he feels.  With honesty.  ”When you got hurt... I realized something.  But my dad... and we didn't really have time for it.”

   "Hm."  Fayt watches that familiar light glide through Albel's eyes, the light that's always been there to tell Fayt he understands what it's like to lose a father.  But it leaves quickly, just like always.  "Sorry I slowed you down."

   Fayt shakes his head again, wondering why movies make this look so easy (what would Albel think of watching a movie?  Maybe... something violent....).  "You didn't.  What I mean is, seeing you hurt like that... and, whenever I have to heal you in battle..."

   "So you _are_ calling me weak!"  He nods towards the door, voice low and steady.  "Get out, you little worm. I don't need _you_ to remind me of my inferiorities."

   ”I’m not trying to!" He looks up at the brunette, desperate to come up with some way to approach this that wont be misunderstood and wont embarrass them totally.  

   "Albel," Fayt says, quietly.  He pushes himself up off the bed, walking towards him.  Albel takes a step back. 

   "You want to fight?"

   Fayt smirks.  "You'd probably win."

   "What?"

   He sets the toes of their feet together, catching Albel's confused expression and holding onto it.  _He's finally not angry.._. 

   Fayt smiles, but his voice shakes as he speaks.  "I don't think I could hurt you, not on purpose." He places the tips of his fingers on Albel's shoulder, not holding him there, just trying to get his intent across.  "Not anymore."

   "Wh... What are you doing?"

   Fayt grins shyly.  "I'm _trying_ to come on to you."

   Albel cocks an eyebrow, body stiffening under Fayt's hand.  "You're already here, you can't get closer."

   "What?" Green eyes blink three times, before it clicks.  "No, I don't think the communicator translated that right.  I mean I'm hitting on y - no, no, Albel," he says as the other's face grows grim, "Not _hitting_ you, hitting _on_ you, only more serious, not a one night stand or anything..."

   "A nightstand?  You really are ill.  Go to bed, fool."

   Fayt lets out a disbelieving sigh.  “I’m not sick.  I just need to turn this stupid thing off - " Fayt reaches into his pocket and powers down his compact communicator.  "There."  His Ellicorian is practically non-existent, but he's not getting anywhere with words anyway.

   Albel is snarling at him in his native tongue, and Fayt can only catch the words "idiot," "you," and "can't."

   Fayt knows what he wants to say, Lady Claire had taught it to him.  

   Albel's red eyes flash open when he says it.  

   "What did you say?" He asks darkly _in perfect Japanese_ , gripping onto Fayt's arm.  He'd worry that Albel might rip it off if, except Fayt can't quiet get over the fact that, during their quest to save the universe, Albel had apparently found the time to _study_.

   "You can speak Japanese!"

   Albel glares.  "What difference does it make?  Do you even understand what you just said?"

   "But how did you learn?  When?"

   The older man's glare just grows darker.  "You shouldn't go around saying that, fool.  You don’t know what it means.”

   “I do.”  Claire had told him it was an old oath from Ariglyph; two people say it to each other when they trusted each other indefinitely.  It was a confession, not like 'I love you,' more like 'I want you here,' she'd said.  Like an oath to partnership.  And that’s how Fayt feels, really, that he wants Albel to come home with him or for them to stay on Ellicor II.  That he just wants Albel to be there.  He rubs a thumb across warm skin and says it again, slower, keeping their eyes locked.  

   Albel's claws dig into Fayt's arm, "Don't fuck around," he growls, and then pushes Fayt away.  "Turn that communicator back on, your language is vile."

   Fayt drops his arms to his sides.  "I like hearing you speak it."

   "What are you trying to do?"  Albel slits his eyes at Fayt.  

   "I'm trying to tell you-"

   "Get out."

   "Albel," Fayt steps close to him again and sets a hand on his waist, softly, just barely, bracing himself for something.  Certainly he's making Albel feel vulnerable, but Fayt's there with him, heart out in the open.  

   "Get out!"

   "Just _listen_ ,"  Fayt sets his whole hand on his naked hip then, pressing a little, "God you're so…."  He looks into red eyes.   "I'm not up to anything, I'm not trying to insult you, I'm not trying to get anything from you that you don't want me to have."  Fayt pushes himself closer, forcing Albel to take a step back.  He's a little ticked off. "How can you not trust me?  After all we've been through!  Are you serious?  Do you really think I'd come in here at night to humiliate you?  To tell you that you're weak?  _Why would I?_ "  Fayt steps forward again, and Albel steps back, looking down at him with clear shock.  "I couldn't beat you in a fight because what I want to do when I'm around you is the exact opposite of violent, Albel, and if you don't trust me after everything then fine, _fine_."  Fayt glares at Albel's chest, rage boiling over into hopelessness.  "Whatever."

   Silence follows.  He can hear Albel breathing, and he keeps his gaze downwards, trying to relax.  Nervous and angry in the span of a few minutes.  This falling in love thing is hard on a person.  No wonder everyone is so obsessed with it - he's mad, but it's not like how he was mad a Luther; Fayt just feels _insane_.

   Albel swallows.  "What are you saying?"

   " _What am I_ …?"  Fayt narrows his eyes and thinks, _how can he not know?  Has no one ever…?_ And suddenly, Fayt realizes that no, no one's ever.  To his planet, he is Albel the Wicked, Leader of the Blackbrigade - not someone people ask out on a date.  Maybe fighting and the military are all he’s ever known.

   Fayt takes a deep breath through his nose until he feels like himself again; he rubs a small circle with his thumb across Albel's side.  Looks up at him.  "What do you think I'm saying?  We're all going home tomorrow, we'll be lightyears away from each other," Albel's eyes slit again, searching the other man for some kind of trick - but he wraps his clawed hand across Fayt's back, "So I wanted to tell you - "

   He doesn't get to finish.

   Albel latches his claws tight against Fayt's spine and drags his body up, kissing him soundly.  

   It’s so much softer than Fayt ever imagined it.  Even the claw dug into his side isn’t harsh, is gentle compared to what he knows Albel can do with it.  His heart goes haywire, twisting and kicking in his chest cavity until he thinks it might explode, might fly from his body in a rush, might leave him here to die in happiness.  Involuntarily he moans quietly into the kiss, sagging against Albel as his knees give out when the brunette licks at his bottom lip.  He pulls back, barely.  “Come home with me,” Fayt breathes, then laughs at himself.  Sets his forehead against Albel’s.  “I never thought I’d ever feel this way, not for anyone, and I don’t want to say goodbye to you.”  He pulls away and looks up at red eyes that have finally _finally_ let their guard down.  Are looking back at him, bewildered.  “Come on, say something.”  Fayt feels his face heating up.  

   “You…” Albel looks at Fayt as if he’s a very complicated puzzle he’s trying to work out.  “You like me.”

   He leans forwards and kisses Albel again, pressing in for a moment when the brunette holds him tighter.  Fayt pulls away again, feeling light headed.  “I’ve always been a practical person.  Feelings are just chemicals in your body, that’s how I see it.  Not like Sophia, she sees love and magic in everything, you know?  And I always figured if I can’t see the world the way someone like her does, then I’ll never… But-”  He lets go of Albel’s hip to run a hand through blue hair, avoiding his attentive gaze.  Wholly unused to having all of the brunette’s attention like this.  “Yeah.  _Yes_ , I do.” 

   “And.”  Albel watches Fayt’s hand as it makes its way back to his bare hip, like it can’t be real.  “You want me to go with you.  To earth.”

   “If you want to.  I have one more year of school and - I was thinking - but I could come back here in a year.”  Unable to focus while pressed right up against the other man, Fayt releases Albel and moves back to his bed.  He sits down with a puff, feeling mentally spent. “If you’d even want me to.”  He looks up with a raised eyebrow at Albel.  

   Who says and does nothing.

   “This is when you tell me how you feel,” Fayt says, voice dripping in sarcasm.  “So I don’t fly sixty-three quintillion lightyears away from you tomorrow, with no way to contact you, without knowing.”

   Albel stiffens with pride but, much to Fayt’s relief, makes his way to the bed and sits down.  “You’re asking me, the head of a military faction, to leave my planet in less than twelve hours without any notice to my superiors.”

   “I-”  Fayt sighs.  “I wasn’t planning on asking you, really.  It just came out.”

   Albel knocks their knees together.  It feels more like _them_ , battle partners who trust each other with their lives and the lives of their friends, who have spent the last six months protecting each other, who have shared rooms and food and equipment.  None of that camaraderie is reflected in his voice, but Fayt is used to it.  It’s in all of his actions, anyway.  “Do you want me to come or not?  Make up your mind.”

   “I do, but it’s not exactly possible.”

   “Don’t pout.”  

   Fayt isn’t pouting.  He rolls his eyes but, despite himself, laughs a little.  “You’re teasing me.”  Fayt’s eyes widen, and he repeats himself, realization dawning on him.  “You’re teasing me.  You _kissed_ me!” He turns to look at Albel.  “You like me too.”

   “Never said that.”  Albel turns towards him.  Just as carefully as he fights, the brunette pushes Fayt down onto the bed, a wolfish grin slashed across his face.  He rolls himself on top of Fayt, straddling his waist without a hint of shame.  Fayt’s heart pounds, embarrassed enough for both of them, but he manages to reach a hand up to pull Albel down into a warm kiss anyway.  

 

* * *

 

   The reaction from their friends when Fayt kisses Albel before he gets off the ship at Ellicor II the next day is varied.  Sophia smiles big and happy, Pepita gasps and covers her eyes, Cliff snorts, Mirage nods as if she’d already figure it out, and Maria’s eyes widen for a moment.  Albel smirks at Fayt, the closest he’ll get to a smile Fayt guesses, and then waves casually at the rest of their party before stepping off the ship.  Fayt races after him and catches his wrist and looks into red eyes, thinking about the distance that will separate them and that they hadn’t done enough last night to last.

   “Hey!  Love birds!”  Cliff shouts from the Diplo.  Fayt pulls his gaze away from Albel’s to look at him.  “Here!”  The blond tosses something and Fayt catches it.

   His compact communicator.   
  
   "I modded it so the signal should reach," Cliff says, grinning smugly.  
  
   Fayt looks from him to Albel, who is staring at the machine in his hands, and back to Cliff again.

   “But, the UP3 says-”

   “Dammit kid!”  Cliff shouts, “Screw your UP3 and give that stupid thing to him!  It’s not like they’re gonna arrest the saviours of the flippin’ universe!”

   “But-”

   “Oh jesus!”  Cliff groans.  “Be a little romantic!  Take a risk for love!  Come _on_.”

   Thoroughly humbled, Fayt turns back to Albel.  He sets the communicator in his hand.  “Remember how to use it?”

   “Naturally.”  Albel kisses him softly.  When he speaks, his words are commanding, biting in tone - but fall gently against Fayt’s lips.  “You’d better come back, maggot.”

   Fayt kisses him again.

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
